vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trina Riffin
|-|Trina (Base)= |-|Diary Mode Trina= Summary Katrina "Trina" Riffin is the 16-year-old older sister of Corey, and serves as the main antagonist of Grojband. She is obsessed with destroying Grojband and hates it with a burning passion. She appears to have severe anger-management issues, which Grojband uses to write good lyrics for the song they perform at the end of the vast majority of the episodes. Whenever they enrage her big time, Trina writes about it in her diary. Grojband usually stole Trina's diary from her and put her words into lyrics. According to Todd Kauffman, creator of Grojband, prior to the events of Grojband, the biological prents of Trina along with her brother Corey were gods of Rocklympus: a pantheon of deities centered around music. They were given to their adoptive father, Mr. Riffin, to hide them from the twin evil entities: the Blue and Pink Stars of Rocklympus. Trina had acquired the Pink Star Rocklympus: the pink counterpart of the Blue Star of Rocklympus from the episode "Six Strings of Evil." Despite the Pink Star being identical to the Blue Star, Trina proved to be capable of holding the Pink Star within her body. Essentially, the Trina Riffin on Grojband is a combination of Katrina herself and the Pink Star of Rocklympus. Power and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 6-C Name: Trina Riffin Origin: Grojband Gender: Female Age: 16 prior to "Ahead of Our Own Tone"/ 17 post-"Ahead of Our Own Tone" Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Rage Power, Body Control (can prevent herself from sweating and drooling (to the point where her tongue is rock solid)), Telescopic Vision (can pinpoint Nick Mallory's location (and zoom in on him) without binoculars), Transformation, Telekinesis (lifted an oil barrel with her mind), Fear Inducement (simultaneously broke a mirror and made two kids run off with only her glare; regularly controls Mina through fear-mongering, enslaved pirates and partygoers through fear), can breathe in space, Resistance to Mind Control (resisted the Blab Tap's control and used it to her advantage in order to enslave all of Peaceville, which had a population of at least 50.), Cold (Was frozen in ice that froze over flames for at least 50 seconds and survived with a cold; oxygen's freezing point is 54.36 Kelvin (−218.79 °C)), Heat (only partially let out a drop of sweat while directly under a heat lamp; engulfed herself in flames twice when entering Diary Mode), Empathic Manipulation (Broke out of Torbo's happiness-enforcing bracelets which were shown to be technological), and Fear Manipulation (unfazed by Blade Stabbington, who can possibly scare people into rapid aging). Minor resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite having her soul pulled out of her and transferred to a car, rather than dying, Trina merely fell asleep) | Levitation, Summoning (can summon her diary and pen from anywhere); Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Powered up an elevator that leads directly to Hell; channeled electricity through wood), Pyromancy, Water Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Created a thunderstorm on a meteorite with no atmosphere in "Here Us, Rock!"), Empathic Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation (can change back into her own clothes), Regeneration (Low; instantly recovered from a half-body allergic reaction in "Kon-Fusion"), Explosion Manipulation (made a dumbbell spotaneously explode), potentially Reality Warping (Mina used Trina's Diary Mode to create a portal to Kin and Kon's imaginations in "A Knight to Remember"). Attack Potency: Small Building level (Destroyed the back half of a stage with a single strike) | Island level (Destroyed two mountains from beneath their surface; had shown mountain-sized pyroblasts in "Dreamreaver"), possibly higher (The Pink Star of Rocklympus can be scaled with the Blue Star of Rocklympus, which has caused the Chicxulub Impact in the form of a bassoon; Trina, however, is unaware of this power yet.) Speed: Unknown | High Hypersonic attack speed (See the calculation for her mountain-destroying feat) Lifting Strength: Possibly Superhuman (Threw Grojband all at once with a single arm in "The Bandidate"), Class 50 via powerscaling (outclasses Grojband with a single arm, each member being comparable to Laney Penn) | Class G '(Shot up two mountaintops) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Destroyed the back half of a stage with a single strike) | Island Class (Destroyed two mountains from beneath their surface) Durability: Small Building level (Survived a monster truck crash at drag race speeds in "In-D Road Rager"; the seat belt worn is completely impractical at these speeds. Survived a lightning bolt with nothing but tattered clothes.) | Unknown (not even the giants in "Wish Upon a Jug" wanted to touch Trina in this state) Stamina: Above average (Can get up shortly, sometimes immediately, after a Diary Mode fit) | Extremely Low (Only lasts 20 seconds) Range: Standard Melee Range; Several Meters with weaponry (set fire to stagecraft roughly 5 meters away with a bamboo rod) and telekinesis | Kilometers (mountain destruction feat distance) Standard Equipment: None | Her diary and pen Intelligence: Above average (Has made it to the finals of a math competition worth six years of math class in "Math of Kon"; very easily turned all of Grojband's opponents against them in "In-D Road Rager;" Easily adapted to having her soul transferred into a car) | Lost all sense of humanity. Standard Tactics: None | During Diary Mode, Trina writes into her diary. Whenever she writes, she launches an assault on her opponents or tampers with the weather. Her diary entries are written faster than human speech, which on average goes from 125 to 150 words per minute. Weaknesses: Debatably Nick Mallory. Ill-bent on her goals, even if it means killing others to get her way. Pupaphobia (fear of puppets). | Can only be triggered through intense emotional states (rage, happiness, or sadness). Unaware of her surroundings. Key: Base Form | Diary Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References # https://www.narutoforums.org/threads/no-diary-required-trinas-true-strength.1112963 (For use with powerscaling) # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQt9I6AQito Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Grojband Category:Rage Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Explosion Users